Cuando Michiru intentó contar un Cuento
by Westland
Summary: [Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo... '¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos exactamente¿'] Corto OneShot. Michiru cuenta un cuento,bueno, al menos ella lo intenta...


Disclaimer: Claro, los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Soy rica y famosa, y vivo en mi isla privada del Caribe con Jack Sparrow y mi elefante rosa Pinky. ¿Qué más se puede desear?

**CUANDO MICHIRU INTENTÓ CONTAR UN CUENTO**

**la culpabilidad de este fic solo puede imputársele a West, toda otra persona es inocente.**

"¿Qué te ocurre, tesoro?"

"Yo… no puedo dormir… ¿me cuentas una historia?"

Michiru asintió, sonriendo con ternura, y le dio un beso en la frente. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, antes de coger aire para comenzar su relato.

_Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…_

"¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos, exactamente?"

_Mucho, mucho tiempo…_

"¿Cuándo los dinosaurios poblaban la Tierra?"

_No, no tanto…_

"¿La época de las pirámides?"

(Suspiro)_ El día 16 de Marzo de 1342, a la hora de la siesta, en un lugar muy lejano…_

"¿Cómo de lejos?"

_(…) el día 16 de Marzo de 1342, hora de la siesta, a 600 kilómetros al norte de Tokio, existía un poderoso reino. En él vivían las famosas Senchi, las más poderosas guerreras del mundo…_

"¿Las Senchi? ¿Cómo nosotras?"

_Si, cariño. El Señor de aquel poderoso reino había quedado viudo hacía muy poco…_

"¡Pero eso es muy triste!"

(Añade rápidamente)…_ pero sin embargo era feliz, ya que tenía una pequeña hija que le alegraba el corazón…_

"Aaahh…"

_El nombre de la niña era Hotaru…_

(Sacude la cabeza) "Himme-chan"

_Himme-chan, entonces. El nombre de la niña era Himme-chan, y tenía cinco años. Ella…_

"Cinco años y medio."

(Respira hondo) _Y tenía cinco años y medio. Ella era muy querida por todas las gentes de su reino, ya que era muy buena y noble. A pesar de su corta edad, siempre tomaba la decisión correcta, y por eso todos la obedecían gustosos._

"¿Incluso si pedía galletas después de cenar?"

_Si, incluso si pedía galletas después de cenar._

"¿Y yo puedo comer galletas?"

_No…_

(Puchero) "¿Por qué no?"

_Porque has cenado mucho, y tendrás pesadillas. ¿Lo entiendes?_

(Abre mucho los ojos, en realización, y asiente vigorosamente)

_Bien. Como iba diciendo, Himme-chan era muy querida por todos. Sin embargo, en un oscuro rincón del reino, vivía una malvada bruja, llamada Mistress 9, que ansiaba hacerse con el control del reino._

"¿Por qué?"

(…) _Porque…era una mujer muy mala._

"Oh"

_Con ese cruel propósito, usó sus malas artes para secuestrar a la pobre Himme-chan y llevarla hasta su guarida secreta, sabiendo que su pobre padre haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a su querida hija._

(Exclamación de sorpresa)

_Pero lo que Mistress 9 no sabía, es que dos de las más poderosas Senchi, que querían mucho a Himme-chan, se habían enterado de sus maléficos planes, y habían jurado rescatar a la pequeña. Eran Urano y Neptuno, que…_

"Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama"

(Suspiro) _Eran Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama, que juraron derrotar a Mistress 9 y rescatar a Himme-chan._

"¿Cómo?"

…_pues…fueron hasta su guarida, y…_

"¿Y cómo sabían donde estaba su guarida? ¿No era secreta?"

_Si, esto… pero gracias al dispositivo GPS de Himme-chan, pudieron seguir sus pasos vía satélite. _

"Que guay…"

_Si. Una vez allí, se enfrentaron a Mistress 9, venciéndola tras una ardua batalla…_

(Ansiosamente) "¿Y Haruka-papa usó su 'World Shaking'? ¿Lo usó, lo usó?"

_(…) Claro que sí, y así fue como consiguieron vencer a la malvada bruja. _

(Exclamación de alegría)

_Rescataron a Himme-chan, la llevaron de vuelta con su padre, y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices…_

"¿Y Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama se casan?"

(Ruborizada) _… si claro…_

(Pone una expresión satisfecha. Unos segundos más tarde vuelve a estar seria, y frunce el ceño como si pensara.)

_¿Qué pasa?_

"… si fue hace tanto tiempo, ¿cómo es que existía el seguimiento vía satélite? ¿Si aquella mujer malvada era tan poderosa, por qué la vencieron tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo es que Haruka-papa y Michiru-mama pudieron casarse, si las dos eran mujeres, y la ley de aquella época (capítulo 14, párrafo 152), prohibía los matrimonios homosexuales? ¿Cómo es que no las quemaron en la hoguera entre grandes sufrimientos? Sinceramente, no veo que este cuento tenga mucho sentido, no tienes ni idea…"

(Su ceja comienza a convulsionarse en un tic nervioso, y aprieta los puños mientras se le hincha una venita en el cuello.)

--

Arropada cómodamente en sus sábanas, el sueño de Hotaru fue repentinamente interrumpido por un grito que parecía venir del dormitorio de al lado.

"¡HARUKA! ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE CUENTO UNA HISTORIA ANTES DE DORMIR!"

**Aparece West, con un casco para protegerse de lanzamientos de tomates y otras verduras varias: **Lo sé, lo sé, queréis pegarme… ¡pero no es culpa mía, lo juro! ¡Fue una desafortunada combinación de azúcar, aburrimiento y hojas en blanco! … ¿Creéis que en veinte minutos iba a salir una obra maestra de la literatura?

-Aparecen los temibles Lectores, preparados para vengarse por su tiempo perdido-

¡¡SOCORRO!


End file.
